


coast of somewhere beautiful

by sleepybi0mes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chapter 1 Spoilers, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, not fully anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepybi0mes/pseuds/sleepybi0mes
Summary: Iruma wasn’t sure why she was here again, or why she was carrying these stupid flowers with her. It wasn’t like Kaede could talk with her, not anymore.or, all of the students receive proper burial after their death, regardless of whether they were the murderer or victim. takes place during the “free time” section of chapter three.





	coast of somewhere beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/gifts).



> i noticed that claire didn’t have any gifted works and i wanted to change that, so have my specialty with irumatsu. i hope that this isn’t super upsetting for a gift but like im bad at everything else?
> 
> i hope iruma doesn’t seem too ooc in this? i wanted to show that more personal side of herself, the part that seems scared of everything around her and doesn’t want to deal with it. sorry it’s so short, i half pulled it out my ass half couldn’t find it in myself to continue this heartbreaking thing.

She was clutching the flower in her hand, nearly tight enough that the stems might just snap. They were white lilies, from a patch she’d spotted near her lab. Iruma chuckled sadly to herself, thinking how beautiful they were,  _just like Kaede._ It wasn’t fair, really,  _it wasn’t,_ and she sorta wanted to punch someone even if there wasn’t a reason.

Iruma wasn’t sure why she was here again, or why she was carrying these stupid flowers with her. It wasn’t like Kaede could talk with her, not anymore. Nevertheless, she knelt down next to her grave, the second in a row of four, and placed the makeshift bouquet by the headstone. Tears threatened to run as she remembered the bright, determined girl. 

She remembered the insistent way she told Iruma to call her by her given name, how she thought it was somewhat silly to be known for her family. And god, she loved the way her name rolled off her tongue. Of course, that was only when they were together...

Iruma chastised herself for being so silly, she only knew Kaede for what, a fucking week? And here she was, catching dumb,  _stupid_ feelings for some random pretty girl? And now she’s dead! Lady Luck must really love her these days.

The second she felt the wetness on her cheeks, she hastily rubbed at them with her sleeves. Even if it was nearing three in the morning, she couldn’t let herself risk being seen in such a weak state. They’d just make fun of her for it, probably. The girl who acts so tough and rowdy, really just a little fucking fake. 

“Sorry for crying in front of your grave, Kaede.”

She pauses, as if getting a response, and smiles to herself, bitterly. She doesn’t believe in ghosts, but she wishes she did. Maybe then she could make conversation with herself, instead of sitting her by her lonesome in front of the girl she’d fallen for in seconds.

”I know you can’t actually respond, or anything like that, and maybe there’s nothing left of you but that corpse in there, but I hope that’s not how it is. Because if it is, that’s fucking bullshit. You deserve an afterlife. Even if Heaven is just shitty lies, you deserve more than this pathetic end. You wanted to save us, you wanted to end the killing game. You’re such a damn good person, and it’s not  _fucking_ fair!” Iruma knew she was getting over emotional, but she couldn’t stop the choked sobs that escaped her anymore. She knew she wasn’t acting like herself, but hell if she was going to wear a mask in front of Kaede. Kaede didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. She didn’t deserve all of this, at all. It should’ve been Iruma who had been discovered blackened, even if she hadn’t pulled the stunt Kaede did. Kaede should’ve lived, and Iruma would’ve gladly taken her place. 

Really, it wasn’t fair.


End file.
